2270s
, after he and his crew contract the auroral plague. *McCoy found a cure for the auroral plague, via blood samples of the USS Enterprise crew, which allowed Kirk to lift General Order 6. *After the testimony of defense witness, for McCoy, Kol-Tai, it is discovered that the auroral plague was caused by radiation and McCoy was exonerated and McCoy is lauded as a hero for saving both the lives on Dramia II, but also his own crewmates. *Orion neutrality comes to an end after an act of piracy. After the freighter is attacked and looted, the USS Enterprise captures the Orion vessel responsible. *A cure for the Augment virus is given to the Klingons by the Federation. *The undergoes a major refit. *Starfleet revisits the Murasaki-12 Effect after a survey ship is destroyed in the area by Klingon forces. *Loreck Avery finishes his Fourth Year at Starfleet Acadmey and is assigned permanently to the . *The Federation and the Gorn Hegemony each maintain a presence in the Edren System *Deep Space K-13 disappears under mysterious circumstances. *A Klingon fleet ambushes a Starfleet force in the Caleb System. *The is destroyed by Captain Kor commanding the . *Loreck Avery is believed to killed defending a Federation fleet lead by Admiral Isaac Garrett. *The encounters a Starfleet ship from the 25th Century and helps to fend off B'vat's forces. *Starfleet begins to refit its cruisers. *Klingon physiology reverts to its original form by this time, after nearly a century of mutations. * After a mild outbreak of choriocytosis aboard the USS Enterprise, the only seriously ill crewmember, Commander Spock, is saved from near death by a shipment of strobolin which was briefly stolen by Orions. *Kirk orders a Federation quarantine of the planet Delta Theta III under Starfleet General Order 1 to maintain the Prime Directive of non-interference in the development of that planet's society and culture. *Near the beginning of this year, James T. Kirk's five-year mission ends. *Kirk is promoted to Admiral and becomes Chief of Starfleet Operations. *Spock retires from Starfleet and returns to to undergo kolinahr. *Leonard McCoy also retires from Starfleet and starts a private medical practice on Earth. * Will Decker is promoted to captain of the USS Enterprise. * Felisa Howard is born.}} ) *Kor leads the Klingons in the Battle of Klach D'kel Brakt against the Romulans, marking the end of the Romulan-Klingon Alliance. *The alliance between the Romulan Star Empire and the Klingon Empire ends. *James T. kirk and the crew of the Enterprise successfully prevent the [[V’ger entity from destroying the Federation.}} departs from Mars on a mission to colonize Septimis Minor. *The Artemis crash-lands on Tau Cygna V. Two thirds of the crew die of radiation poisoning, but the survivors manage to establish a colony that is thriving by 2366. *It is speculated that during this period in time the Zed Lapis Sphere was abandoned. *Keira Standish becomes a Communications Officer at Starfleet Command and marries Karl Brandenburg.}} starship is commissioned. *Karl Brandenburg is killed by the hostile inhabitant of Ciris 3. *Robert Brandenburg-Johnston is adopted by Charles and Diana Johnston.}} disappears near the Typhon Expanse. *Chu'lak is born in the S'Lara region. *Pardek becomes a senator.}} External links